


No I'm Not the Same

by Boom



Series: Teen Wolf Bites [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Gen, Kinda, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Something's wrong with Stiles. Derek really hopes it doesn't have to do with all the missing bodies.</i>
</p>
<p>This is a scene from a longer work I may or may not post. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I'm Not the Same

Stiles stared hard at Victor. The man just smiled, keeping blood covered hands casually on his cane.

“You?" Victor smiled, “What on earth could I do with a scrawny little thing like you?"

"Stiles--"

"Shut up, Scott," Stiles snapped, keeping his eyes on the Necromancer.

"You should listen to your friend," Victor said solemnly, “He really does have your best interests at heart."

"No, he doesn't," Stiles voice remained steady, piquing the man's interest, “If he had my best interests at heart, he wouldn't have followed me, like I'd _expressly_ told him not too," the last bit was thrown over his shoulder in reprimand. 

Victor snorted, "So much spunk for such a young child..."

"I'm not a child," Stiles replied, turning back, heart beat steady, "I passed you up a long time ago, boy."

The Necromancer's smile stiffened, his nostrils flared as if he recognized a scent.

"You smell that?" Stiles asked, his voice becoming deadly quiet, "It's familiar, isn't it? You smelled it on the sheriff before you tried to kill him. You smelled it on the pack. You’ve smelled it on the whole town."

Victor's smile fell, replaced with a scowl. His eyes focused only on Stiles, "Liar."

“What do you smell?” the boy asked.

"Stiles..."

"Stay back," Derek barked, keeping Scott at bay. Stiles felt their tension rise, Malia half changed and ready to fight, Scott standing back, heart pounding mercilessly against his ribs and Derek… Derek’s breath was ragged and catching in his throat. Fear and confusion soaked all of them.

The Necromancer gaged Stiles, taking one deep sniff as if to confirm his suspicions, "So this is why you've been hiding from me."

"What do you smell?" Stiles asked again, his voice just as dark. He took a half step closer, but the Necromancer refused to be intimidated.

Victor snarled and spat, "Fire. Burning flesh. Sulphur, decay... I smell a phoenix."

"A dying phoenix," Stiles corrected. He lashed out faster than the man could react, wrapping his hands around Victor's throat and smiling for the first time, too many teeth behind his thin lips, "You shouldn't have hurt John."

Then he burst into flames.

Stiles could hear screaming around him, the flesh under his hands melting, the heat from his body incinerating his clothes, his skin, the floor beneath his feet. He cried out, a raw feral noise clawing its way from his very soul. He could feel himself breaking down, his body consuming the life around him. He pulled Victor's mutilated flesh to his chest, feeling the Necromancer's last breaths until there was nothing left but fire. And power. Stiles felt it reshape his bones, forming and renewing as his integral form demanded destruction, the fire growing stronger and hotter than Stiles had ever let it become before. He felt it eating him, slowly crumbling him to his basest chemistry. Carbon. Hydrogen. Phosphorous. He felt the end, the cold instead of heat, starting in his chest and spreading out. The fire died, revealing a husk of dark grey ash where a boy once stood.

"Stiles!"

The ash moved slowly, its eyes still burning liquid fire. He saw the look on Derek's face, panic, horror, and fear warring with heartbreak. The werewolf reached. Stiles reached back...

And disintegrated.

**Author's Note:**

> STILES ISN'T DEAD NOBODY PANIC!!!!
> 
> I'm just futzing with some drabbles, I promise I'm too much of a sap to have something ending in death of a main character. Let me know how I did!


End file.
